


Anxiety

by uswntff



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntff/pseuds/uswntff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mewis and Syd are known for their friendly banter and jokes but has it crossed the line? Will someone get hurt? Will they both feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extension of the short fic that u-s-w-n-t wrote to the lemew injury fic prompt. Thanks for letting me expand on it! If people like the story I will continue it.

Syd’s POV

“That was one of the longest games of my life! Gotta admit I am glad Kriegs is normally on our team.”

“No joke! She was killing you all night.” HAO said with a smirk. We both gave our interviews before heading back to the locker room. I pulled out my phone, took a picture of my turf burned legs, and tweeted it with the caption “This is why soccer should be played on grass!” I hadn’t even put my phone down after sending the tweet before it lit up

**9:02 pm Mewie-**

Nasty turf burns there Syd

**9:02 pm Syd-**

It hurtsssss! Come kiss it better ;)

**9:03 pm Mewie-**

I wish I could. I really do.

**9:03 pm Mewie-**

I mean, I really really do.

**9:04 pm Syd-**

Mewie? Is something wrong?

I am use to us teasing back and forth even to the point where people think we are flirting but this is a little weird even for us. I don’t get a reply immediately and it makes my stomach turn over in anticipation. I shower real real quick; stupid locker room had no hot water, and change clothes. After 90 minutes of pushing, shoving, and battling with Kriegs I just want to see my warm bed and sleep for days. Just then my phone went off

 

**9:17 pm Mewie-**

What if I told you I really want to kiss you all the time?

It is official we have crossed from weird to awkward!

“Syd hurry up!”

“Sorry, I’m coming.” Thankfully HAO is pretty oblivious to the world so I thought I could get away with not talking in the car while I started trying to figure out how to handle this text.

“Syd, you ok? Your quiet for once in your life. I mean I’m not complaining or anything but still it’s kind of weird.” She was chuckling at me but still being sincere.

“Um yeah I’m fine.”

“Liar liar pants on fire! Try again.” She seemed to be happy with herself knowing that she caught onto social cues.

“Kristie told me she wants to kiss me.” I have seen HAO lost on a daily basis but this look of utter confusion was new even for her.

“Dude what did you do? She is married! You can’t screw up her marriage! What about Reece and Rylie?”

 

Oh my god! I have seen Heather do and say some pretty stupid things but this one has to take the cake.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’m talking about Kristie Mewis! Damn HAO, Captain America is like 40 and straight.”

“Ohhhh that makes a lot more sense. Wait y’all aren’t already dating?”

“God help me. Damn for a UNC grad you are an idiot! Wait what makes you think we are dating?”

“Well her saying she wants to kiss you is kind of a good indicator.”

 

Damn HAO finally has a point. Could everyone see this before me? The fans thought we were dating, our families asked, shit even HAO thought we were together.

 

“Earth to Syd. You ok over there?”

“Uh yeah.” I lied “I’m just trying to figure out how to reply to this text.”

“Well do you want to kiss her?”

“I don’t know HAO. I never thought of her like that we are best friends and just I don’t know. I haven’t had a crush on a girl since I was like 17 but now all I can think about is giving this a chance. I love her as my best friend that has to count for something. Maybe we can make it work but maybe we can’t. We don’t even live in the same city and we play on the national team I don’t want to mess that up. What would my mom say? What will her parents say?”

“Slow down speed racer. If she makes you happy and you care about her then maybe it’s worth seeing if y’all can work as a couple.”

“Yeah I don’t know. We live in two different cities can you really work on starting a new relationship like that?”

“If you want it enough I am sure you can. Plus we have camp coming up in like 2 days I will help you come up with a secret mission.”

 

She has a point. If anyone can help teammates get together during camp its HAO as surprising as that sounds. Ash and Ali managed to make long distance work, and that was like super long distance, and Tobin and Alex sure as hell ain’t perfect but they seem to be doing okay. Maybe I should go for it.

 

**9:29 pm Syd-**

so I am not the only one ;)

 

 

Mewis’ POV

 

I love watching Syd play even if it is on some crappy internet stream it is better than nothing. She is playing pretty well but damn I forgot how good Kriegs is and Ash too, that dynamic duo won’t let Syd get anything into the box even when she has good chances. Damn. My heart stopped. That was a hard collision but she seems to be okay. Sighed in relief seeing Syd get up. Just then Cheney interrupted my train of thought, “Damn Syd don’t kill our teammate.” When she said this I couldn’t help but be slightly annoyed. Syd is our teammate too, she didn’t mean to hit Ashyln she considers her a friend!

“Come on Ash get up.” Becky was always concerned for her friends.

“Man what was Syd doing?”

“It wasn’t on purpose.” That came out a little harsher than I intended and Cheney is glaring at me. “Ash is tough. I’m sure she is ok.”

“She isn’t ok. Look at Ali pacing around.” Cheney has a point Ali is definitely worried.

 

I know Ash is my teammate too but all I can think about is how I paced and worried like Ali did but for Syd. How much longer can I hide my feelings? Screw it, Syd is my best friend and if anyone knows her it’s me. If I tell her the truth she will either feel the same way or think it is a joke. That’s it my mind is made up, first opportunity I get tonight and I’ll tell her.

 

“She’s up, she’s good. Damn Ash don’t scare us like that.” I forgot how close this team is and I started to feel guilty I had to say something, “Dang she scared me, good thing she is alright.” Syd scored and I forgot that there was anyone else in the room. It was like the world stopped, all I wanted to do was hug her and tell her how proud I was. Thank goodness she tweeted a picture of her turf burns, now I could text her.

 

**9:02 pm Mewie-**

Nasty turf burns there Syd

**9:02 pm Syd-**

It hurtsssss! Come kiss it better ;)

 

Why does she say stuff like that to me? It kills me every time because all I want to do is kiss her. Not her turf burns but her lips.

 

**9:03 pm Mewie-**

I wish I could. I really do.

**9:03 pm Mewie-**

I mean, I really really do.

**9:04 pm Syd-**

Mewie? Is something wrong?

 

I typed out my reply then deleted it, typed it then deleted it. I did this over and over. Come on you are Kristie Mewis and that is Sydney Lereoux, your absolute best friend in the world just tell her already.

 

**9:17 pm Mewie-**

What if I told you I really want to kiss you all the time?

 

After a few minutes I started to anxiously pace around before I realized I needed to go home so I could panic in peace. “Thanks for having me over for the game up I’m going to head home it’s been a long weekend.”

“Ok drive safe.”

“Bye”

“Bye guys.” Becky and Cheney are incredible teammates I am pretty glad they didn’t kill me over my protective comments. I only live a few minutes away from their apartment but I was annoyed and even more nervous when I pulled into my parking space and realized I still didn’t have a reply from Syd. Is this good? Is this bad? Does she like me back? Did I just ruin my relationship with my best friend in the whole world? And then my phone lit up…

 

**9:29 pm Syd:**

so I am not the only one ;)

 


End file.
